


Time to Dance

by queerquestion



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerquestion/pseuds/queerquestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this in like ten minutes during a fanfic reading event at my local comic book store. No one knew what MTMTE was but people still seemed to enjoy it.</p><p>A dance on the lost light goes horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Dance

“Hey, Mags-“ Rodimus started

“Ultra Magnus, Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord,” Ultra Magnus, Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord corrected.

Rodimus rolled his eyes then continued, “Mags, Swerve is throwing a party tonight and I know you probably don’t have a date, so…”

“Actually, Thunderclash already asked me.”

“WHAT?” Rodimus felt his core temperature rising, “that pompous…” he cut himself off. “Fine, fine, you know what, I’ll ask someone else.” He threw his hands in the air and stormed off, leaving Ultra Magnus confused, but tidying up his desk.

As he was stomping out, Rodimus ran into Tailgate, knocking the tiny bot over.

“Sorry cap,” Tailgate stuttered.

“Hey Tailgate, do you have a date for the party?” Rodimus asked while helping him up.

“Uh well, not yet, but I was-“

“Well you’re going to go with me then!” Rodimus picked the smaller bot up in a bear hug, “I’ll meet you at 8 then! Make sure to buff your paint!”

Rodimus ran off, probably to harass the rest of the crew about his plans for the party, leaving Tailgate shaking his head and walking back to his room. As he walked in, Cyclonus turned to look at him. The intimidating purple robot opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Tailgate started to tear up and told him, “I have to get ready for the party, the Captain told me I’m going with him, so I have to look good.”

Cyclonus closed his mouth, stood up, and left the room without a word. He stormed down the hall, turned a few corners, and knocked on a door. Whirl opened the door, single optic narrowing. “To what do I owe the… honor?”

“Dance?”

“Yeah, sure, but you have to cover my tab and provide an alibi for whatever I end up doing.”

“Deal.”

 -----------

Chromedome and Rewind showed up to the party fashionably late. Chromedome couldn’t keep his eyes off his tiny husband, holding the smaller bot’s hand in his own. Rewind’s camera was on and he scanned the room. There was a lot to take in.

A very inebriated Whirl was attempting to grind against a very still Cyclonus. Cyclonus was glaring very pointedly at Tailgate, who was laughing over drinks with Rodimus, seemingly ignorant of the bedroom eyes Rodimus was unsuccessfully directing at Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus was busy cleaning the table he was standing next to, while Thunderclash told Ultra Magnus about the importance of an apostrophe in the Tyrest Accord. Ultra Magnus had read the essay, but was still pleasantly intrigued to hear Thunderclash recite it by memory.

Rewind pulled Chromedome over to a corner to get a better view of the situation that he knew must be coming up.

Rewind zoomed in to see Rodimus pull Tailgate onto the dancefloor. Tailgate didn’t seem super interested in doing so, but went along anyway. Cyclonus continued to watch and when Rodimus and Tailgate started to dance, Whirl leaned close to Cyclonus and whispered something.

Though Rewind would never be able to amplify the volume to catch what Whirl said, but whatever it was caused Cyclonus to storm over and punch Rodimus in the face. Rodimus went flying, falling onto the table where Ultra Magnus and Thunderclash were talking. Whirl’s laughter practically drowned out the music. Ultra Magnus picked up Rodimus and started to lecture him on how to be more careful, especially when it comes to the ingestion of alcoholic beverages. Whirl dragged Thunderclash away to a drinking contest, leaving Tailgate and Cyclonus to both look horrified at each other in the middle of the dancefloor.

“Ho boy am I glad our relationship is stable and easy,” Rewind said.


End file.
